Surviving
by Thetruehero
Summary: The world we know is gone! Zombies roam the earth and few people still survive. Nico is one of those few and he is scared of what the future holds.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea could not get it out my head. Enjoy!**

Two years.

It had been two years since it had all started.

Nico sat on the roof of a house with his hunting rifle on the edge.

It had rained the day before so he had some water and he had shot a deer earlier so he had some food.

He looked through the scope and saw one of the undead walking by.

He fired and nailed the zombie right in the head.

Nico smiled and then grabbed his equipment.

He quietly sneaked out of the house and ran across the street to the destroyed gas station.

He opened the door and the old ringing sound went off.

A growl came from the back of the store and another zombie ran down the aisle to get him.

Nico took out his bat and shattered its head.

It dropped and Nico quickly started looking through the shelves for food.

He found a couple canned goods and a gallon of water.

He packed it up in his backpack out then ran out of the back entrance of the store.

He quickly ducked through some trees and saw a town in the distance.

He ran faster until he came to the edge of the forest.

A bunch of zombies were passing by in an alleyway.

He saw a ladder leading up to a rooftop.

Nico scrambled towards the ladder and a couple zombies broke out from the alley and started after him.

His foot hit the third step just as a zombie reached out and grabbed his leg.

Nico tried to kick the zombie away.

"Get back!" Nico yelled which cause a couple other zombies to go in his direction.

Nico was whimpering as the zombie pulled him farther down.

Then rapid gunfire from above him went off and the zombie released him.

Nico scrambled up the ladder and fell on the roof exhausted.

"You okay?" a voice asked.

Nico looked over and found a buff Asian guy standing there with an M16 in hand.

"I'm...I'm fine...thanks." Nico said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Nico. You?" he asked sitting up.

"Frank." he said and sat down next to him.

"Well, because you saved my life. Here." Nico said and handed him one of his water bottles.

Frank smiled and took it.

"Thanks." he said and took a drink.

"So you the only one here?" Nico asked.

Frank nodded "I have a camp up here and I can move from rooftop to rooftop using wooden boards."

Nico nodded "I don't suppose you have room for one more?" he asked nervously.

Frank sat there and looked at his water bottle.

"Yeah, sure!" he said and helped him up.

"Come on follow me." he said and started running across the rooftops.

Nico was able to stay with him and eventually a small encampment was on top of a food market.

"You have probably have a lot of food in stock." Nico said with a smile.

Frank chuckled and nodded.

"This store wasn't raided for some reason." Frank explained.

Nico looked out and saw the Sun was going down.

"Get some sleep Nico. I'll take first watch and wake you in a couple hours." Frank said gesturing to another bed.

"Frank, thank you so much." Nico said.

Frank nodded and seemed sad as Nico laid down on the second bed.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

The same dream he had every night for two years came to him again.

 _(Start Dream)_

"Son!" Hades di Angelo, and incredibly successful lawyer, yelled.

"Yeah dad?" Nico asked as he walked into the room.

"Your sister wanted to ask you something." Hades said.

Bianca di Angelo was standing there with a couple other teens.

"We were going to hang out. Do you want to join us?" Bianca asked.

Nico thought about it for a minute before shrugging and nodding.

"Cool come on!" Bianca said and grabbed her little brothers hand.

They all ran out the door and saw a limo with a tall blonde guy leaning on it.

"Hey Peter! This is my little brother Nico." Bianca said.

Peter smiled and now that Nico was closer he could see that Peters eye color was white.

"Scared?" Peter asked with a crazy looking grin.

Nico huffed annoyed and shook his head.

"I like him." Peter said with a chuckle.

"Anyway Nico. This is Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Reyna Arellano, and you already know her boyfriend Peter Sane." Bianca said.

"Hi." Nico said shaking all of their hands.

"Anyway we were going to hang out in the park." Bianca said.

"Let's go!" Peter said and ushered them all into the limo.

"So, who's limo is this exactly?" Nico asked.

Peter whistled "Over here."

"Peter's father is dads boss." Bianca said.

Peter nodded as he wrapped an arm around Reyna.

"I don't use the money very much but I mean come on, I get a freaking limo!" Peter shouted.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, and by the way Nico I have a friend, Will Solace, he would be perfect for you." Annabeth said as Percy wrapped an arm around her.

"H-How did you..." Nico started before looking at his sister.

"Why?" he asked with a glare.

"You need some sunshine in your life." Bianca defended.

Nico sighed before the limo stopped.

Peter opened the door and grinned.

"Forgot to mention this guys, I may have told the driver not to take us to the park." Peter said getting out.

The others got out and they were in front of a large mansion with a pool, tennis court, and batting cages.

"Welcome to Sane Manor bitches!" Peter said leading them up the steps.

The front door opened and a blonde guy and brown haired girl ran out.

"What's up Insane?" The blonde said to Peter.

"Not much Jason." Peter said.

"Guys you know my cousin Jason Grace and his girlfriend Piper McLean." Peter said.

"What's up Grace?!" Percy said giving him a shove.

"Nothing Kelp Head!" Jason said shoving him back.

They kept shoving each other and eventually they actually seemed to get annoyed by it.

They started pushing each other harder until Peter sighed in annoyance.

Peter walked over and picked them both up by their wastes and carried them like footballs.

"Hop on Warhead!" Peter said and Reyna jumped on his back.

"Pool?" Reyna asked.

"No! No!" Jason and Percy yelled as Peter started running to the pool.

The others followed close behind.

"CANNONBALL!" Peter screamed a launched himself into the water.

When they surfaced Peter was laughing hysterically.

"You are so dead!" Jason said.

Peter swam out of the water and walked over to the others dripping wet.

"You should probably dry off." Nico suggested.

A towel fell from nowhere and Peter grabbed it.

They all looked up and a blonde guy walked down with a bunch of towels.

"Nico...meet Will Solace. My new towel guy here." Peter said as he dried off his hair.

"What's up?" Will asked with a smile as he shook Nico's hand.

Nico felt a spark of electricity as they shook hands.

"Anyway, Will? Your off the clock why don't you show our little Nico here around the house." Peter said with a wink.

"Sure." Will said.

As all of these go, Will showed Nico around the house and it ended up with them kissing in one of the bed rooms.

"Damn, Nico's got it going on!" Peters voice said.

They both stopped kissing and saw Peter leaning against the door frame.

"Peter...I...I wasn't." Will stammered.

"Will honestly? Do I look like someone who didn't plan this?!" he said with a grin.

Both of the boys stuttered.

Peter laughed at their expressions and then walked over to them.

"Nico your dad called and I'm going to bring you back home alright? Bianca is staying the night along with the others." Peter said.

"Alright." Nico said and hugged Will.

"Bye." Nico said.

Will smiled and his eyes didn't look as blue as they looked a minute ago they looked almost grey.

"Come on." Peter said.

They passed by a gaming hall and Jason and Percy were playing Halo.

Nico heard a banging in the distance.

"What is that?" Nico asked.

"We have a shooting range in the basement." Peter said as he lifted his shirt and Nico saw a .44 Magnum in a holster.

"You never know when you might need it." Peter said lowering his shirt.

Nico shuddered at the thought of using a gun.

"Come on." Peter said as they walked outside to the limo.

"Where to sir?" the driver asked.

"Nico di Angelo's house Stratus." Peter said as they got in.

The car ride was a little awkward.

"So..." Peter said scratching his head.

"You'll make sure that Bianca is okay right?" Nico asked.

"Yes, don't worry." Peter said with a smile.

Nico was still a little uncomfortable with Peters weird white eyes.

"My eyes throwing you off?" Peter asked with a smirk.

Nico nodded nervously.

Peter sighed "Story of my life, no one ever likes me because of my eyes."

Nico felt a guilty now.

"Look I'm sorry I was just a little shocked but it's really cool that your iris color is white." Nico said.

Peter grinned "That worked!? I was just messing with you!"

Peter doubled over laughing and they hit a bump, causing him to fall onto the floor.

"I hate you Peter." Nico said cracking a smile.

"No you don't!" he said as he gasped for air.

The limo stopped and Stratus opened the door for Nico.

"Hold on a second Stratus!" Peter said.

Nico looked back at the older teen.

"Did you happen to notice Wills eyes?" Peter asked curiously.

Nico's eyes widened.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"They looked different? Like a different color?" Peter asked.

Nico gulped but shook his head.

Peter shrugged "Never mind see you later."

Nico waved him goodbye and walked into his house.

 **That Night.**

Nico was awakened by a banging.

He crept out of his bed and opened the door.

He saw a light on from the kitchen.

He walked in and saw his father on the ground with blood all over him.

"Dad?" Nico asked with wide eyes.

Another bang and he turned to see a man standing there.

"W-Who...are you?" Nico asked.

The man didn't answer and Nico could see blood covering his mouth.

The man growled and started towards Nico.

He saw that the mans eyes were white.

He grabbed Nico but he squirmed under him and ran out the door.

He got onto his bike and started down the road. slowly the man got smaller and smaller away in the distance.

Nico saw a bunch of people that were acting like the man from his house.

He raced down the road and he could hear explosions in the distance.

He tried to remember where Peters house was.

After an hour he found the large mansion.

He ran up the steps, completely exhausted, and banged on the door.

"Peter?! Guys?!" Nico screamed.

He heard growling behind him and he turned to a horrifying sight.

Will Solace walking up to him, his eyes white.

The door opened and a large hand grabbed Nico and dragged him inside.

The door slammed shut and Nico looked up.

Peter and Jason were up against the door as Will banged against it.

"Nico?! Your alive?!" Peter said.

"What happened?!" Nico asked.

"We have no idea! Will started acting all crazy and then..." Jason trailed off.

"He went crazy!" Peter finished.

The banging stopped and the growling grew fainter.

"Where are the others?" Nico asked as he caught his breath.

"Upstairs." Peter said.

"Reyna!" Annabeth screamed from upstairs.

Peter bolted up the stairs with his gun ready.

Reyna was sitting on the ground clutching her hand.

"Warhead? You alright?" Peter asked.

"Percy bit her." Piper said.

"I...I...Didn't mean to! We were all fighting and it was an accident!" Percy defended.

"You bit my girlfriend?" Peter said angrily getting up.

"I didn't mean to." Percy said again.

"You bit girlfriend! You bit my girlfriend!" Peter screamed throwing his gun on the ground.

"Peter!" Jason said as Peter picked him up and dragged him to a window.

"Your infected aren't you?!" Peter screamed as he held Percy over the side of the house.

"No, I'm not her arm hit my mouth it was an accident!" Percy screamed as tears flew out his eyes.

"Peter he's right!" Reyna said.

Peter looked at his girlfriend and he saw that she was scared.

He gulped and let Percy back inside.

"Okay. Jason now!" Reyna yelled.

Jason put Peter in a sleeper hold.

"Don't fight it! Don't fight it!" Jason said as Peter slowly went down.

When Peter was out cold Reyna explained.

"Peter is being all paranoid we cant have him acting out like that."

Nico looked around and realized that Bianca wasn't with them.

"Where's my sister?" Nico asked.

Everyone became silent.

"No. No!" Nico screamed.

"Will bit her and she went after us and she tackled Reyna, so..." Jason trailed off.

"What?" Nico asked with tears.

"P-Peter shot her." Reyna said.

Nico looked over at the unconscious teenager.

"He killed my sister? He killed my fucking SISTER!" Nico screamed.

"He saved us and Will is the one who killed her!" Percy said.

Nico grabbed Peters gun and aimed it at Peters head.

Jason grabbed his arm and Nico shot the wall.

"Are you out of your mind!" Jason said.

"MAYBE!" Nico screamed as he fell to the ground crying.

"Guys?" Reyna said softly.

They all turned as Reyna fell onto the ground.

"Reyna?" Piper said and ran to her.

"Guys? Her leg." Annabeth said.

They all saw a bite mark on her leg.

"Will must have gotten her after all." Percy said backing up.

"So that means we have to..." Jason said and gulped.

"Give it to me." Reyna said softly holding out her hand.

Nico walked over and put the gun in her hand.

He saw that her eyes were more gray now.

She put the gun to her chin and cried.

"I love you Peter." she said and pulled the trigger.

Everyone looked away and covered their ears from the deafening gunfire.

Annabeth and Piper both started crying.

Jason and Percy comforted them.

Nico was sobbing.

Piper walked over and put an arm around her.

Then Peter groaned.

Everyone held their breath as Peter lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"What happened." Peter groaned as he looked around.

"What?" he asked and then looked to his side.

He saw Reyna.

Peter gasped as he crawled over to her and put a hand on her head.

He cried softly "Reyna?"

Jason knelt down next to his cousin and explained what happened.

He broke down sobbing.

Then a loud crash came from downstairs.

Everyone gasped except for Peter who was too busy looking at his girlfriend.

A lot of growling could be heard from downstairs.

"Were trapped!" Jason whispered.

Peter started breathing unevenly as he stood up and grabbed his gun.

"Wait here. Run when you can." Peter said as he grabbed a golf club.

Peter opened the door and took one last look at his deceased girlfriend.

"I love you Reyna." he said and ran out the door.

They heard two gunshots.

"COME AND GET ME!" Peter yelled.

They all started sneaking out as Peter drew the attention of the zombies away from them.

"Come on!" Peter yelled as he smashed a zombies head with the club.

They saw Peter run out the front door.

They ran out the back door.

And Nico could still hear Peter screaming.

 _(End Dream)_

Nico woke up with a start.

"Sorry, but it's your turn to keep watch." Frank said.

Nico gulped and nodded as he pulled his rifle out.

"Wake me up in a few hours okay?" Frank said as he laid down on his bed.

Nico nodded and Frank fell asleep.

Nico stayed awake the rest of the night.

Not returning to that nightmare.

 **Wow! That took FOREVER to write! Please review what you think. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took so long to update this story and I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!**

When Frank woke up he sighed heavily and then remembered that Nico was there with him.

"Hey? You alright?" Frank said as he stretched.

Nico nodded and the handed him a can of food and they both ate in silence until Nico asked a question that was edging him.

Nico finished and set his stuff down "Why do you have two of everything like the sleeping bags?" he asked.

Frank started to sniffle and his eyes watered "My...My wife. Hazel, that was her stuff." Frank explained.

Nico looked down and thought back to his dream of three of his friends dying and then looked up at the man in front of him.

Nico got up and held his hand out to Frank "I'm sorry we have all lost someone. It's best to just stick together." he said with a small smile.

Frank returned the smile and got up and just then they heard gunshots coming from the other side of the building.

Frank followed the noise with Nico right behind him, both with their guns ready "Sounds like a 44. Magnum! Trust me I know my guns!" Frank said as they ran.

They reached the end of the building and found an interesting sight...

Three men were shooting up a horde of zombies with guns and bats.

One man was pale with brown hair and green eyes the color of pond scum.

The other was a fairly handsome man that looked like he might be Hawaiian.

The other was a very skinny blonde haired man that honestly looked bulimic.

Frank fired a barrage of bullets and killed the nearest zombies while Nico sniped the ones that were starting to get closer "Up that ladder come on!" he yelled.

The blonde man saw the ladder and yelled for his men to run as he climbed up it "Hurry guys!" he yelled.

The Hawaiian man ran for the ladder and then the brown haired man.

As the zombies drew closer the brown haired man was getting more and more frantic.

The blonde reached the top of the ladder breathing heavily and Frank ran to treat him while Nico kept sniping.

Then he saw the scene below.

The brown haired man was getting hysterical and then grabbed the Hawaiian man by the neck and threw him into the group of zombies and then scrambled up the ladder.

"Bryce?! Where is..." the blonde started when he heard the blood curdling scream "Michael!" he gasped and ran to the side.

Michael was being devoured and screaming in pain as the zombies ripped into his flesh.

Nico sniffled a little as he raised his rifle and fired a bullet right into Michael's eye.

He stopped screaming and the zombies continued their feast.

The blonde man was gasping for air "Thank you. Thank you so much! How can we repay you?" he said as Frank gave him some water.

Nico marched right up to them "Throw him off the roof and we're square!" he growled.

Bryce backed up in innocence and Frank and the blonde turned to Nico.

The blonde walked up "Why would we, I'm Octavian by the way, why would we throw him off the roof he just saved my life by staying back while I climbed up!" Octavian said.

Nico nodded "And then he took one by throwing that Michael guy to them so he could get up!" he explained glaring

Bryce shook his head in dismay "No! Michael said for me to run and the next thing I know he was being eaten!" he explained.

Nico grabbed him by his collar and hung him over the side of the building "You liar!" he yelled before Frank and Octavian grabbed them and yanked them back.

"Nico calm down! You don't know what you're saying!" Frank said as he held Nico back and Octavian with Bryce.

Octavian nodded "What we need to do is find shelter! Do you know a place where we can sleep? Only temporary of course we know where were going." Octavian said.

Frank cocked his head "Where are you heading to?" he asked.

Octavian looked confused "I thought everyone had heard of Paradise." he said as he followed them across the building to their little shelter.

Nico looked over at Bryce and he was making killing gestures with his finger and neck towards him and smiled cruelly.

Frank shook his head as they continued talking "What's Paradise?"

Octavian sat down and Bryce next to him while Frank handed them some food "Thanks." Octavian said but Bryce remained silent.

Octavian quickly finished his food before continuing "Paradise is rumored to be totally zombie free for miles!" he said with a smile.

Frank was wide eyed "How can this place possibly exist?" he asked.

Octavian shook his head "No clue Michael knew more about it and now he's gone!" Octavian said with a sniffle.

Nico could see that Michael was more than a friend to Octavian.

And then he looked over at Bryce and he was looking at Nico like a piece of meat. He licked his lips like a predator to prey.

Nico backed up a little more to Frank who was too engrossed with his conversation with Octavian to notice.

Octavian smiled as Frank handed him a water "You are more than welcome to come with us! You helped me let me help you." Octavian said.

Frank pondered this then turned to Nico "What do you think?" he asked.

Nico shook his head not taking his eyes off of Bryce "I'm not going anywhere with him!" he said pointing to Bryce.

Frank looked over and saw the look Bryce was giving and moved in between them "Sorry Octavian but we can't." he said.

Octavian nodded "Well, here it's the least we could do." he said and handed him a buck knife "For skinning any animals you find. It's come in handy for me a bunch of times. Good luck!" he said and ran across the building with Bryce right behind him.

Nico looked over and saw Bryce one last time before they went down the ladder. He blew him a kiss and winked at Nico before going down a ladder and out of sight.

Nico shivered "What a creep!" he said and Frank patted him on the back.

"Come on we should grab some food from the store and stock up on any other supplies we can find." Frank said and opened a hatch that led into the store.

Nico nodded and they both grabbed flashlights and went down into the pitch black store.

When they clicked on the flashlights Nico saw that the place was still filled with food and he saw water and even some gauze.

He ran over to the gauze and as he reached down he dropped his flashlight.

He bent over and grabbed it and came face to face with a poster and his blood froze.

"FRANK!" Nico yelled.

Frank ran over with his gun out "What?! What is it?!"

Nico's hands were shaking as he lifted a poster and shined his light on it.

Frank paled as he read the poster out loud.

 _Wanted: Serial Rapist._

 _Reward: $50,000_

 _Name:..._

 _Bryce Lawrence._

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
